wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hydrophid
appearance :Hydrophid is... odd. His build is one that doesn't fit within any sort of normal. He's built unstably, disproportionately large wings and floppy ears. He has gills, yet that's practically the end of the SeaWing features. :Spines run down his back webbing connecting a few of the longer spikes. Sharp, yet flexible spikes line his underbelly, able to fold up to make sitting more comfortable. His face is decorated with noticeable fangs, and two pairs of long, twisting horns. :Hydrophid's scales are an extremely pale green, striped with squiggles of darker green. This same mossy shades edges his gills and webbings, the accents that define his form. His underbelly is an off white aqua, while his wings are a brighter, purer white. His spikes are a darker blue green, contrasting with his golden yellow eyes. :A genuine smile often decorates his snout, and he often rests in a comfortable position, not having the careful posture of others. His eyes are bright, watching and happy. personality Hydrophid, despite the spark in his eyes, is a rather timid dragon. Preferring to avoid confrontation, he stays at the edge of arguments, usually burrowing away his opinion. He doesn't know how to calm someone down, so he simply doesn't rile them up in the first place. He's a naive dragonet, believing there's always a positive in life. He thinks others can always find a compromise, even if he himself is not too good at doing so. His conviction leaks into his words - soft words intended to find a solution, rather than lash out further. The dragonet does enjoy chattering about things of no consequence, able to rattle on about some obscure idea. He enjoys exploring new hobbies, although it has the flip side of making him leave things behind, rarely finishing a project. He enjoys company, however most react negatively, making his attempts to find friends less and less common. history relations Iceblink - His mother. She often seems lost in her mind, a certain melancholy surrounding her. Hydrophid's honestly curious about her past, but there are enough social cues that he knows he shouldn't. They have a quiet sort of love between them, and Hydrophid just wants to make her happy. Kuroshimae - Hydrophid's father, who often speaks with him. They have a good relationship, and Hydrophid often asks Kuroshimae for advice. They often joke with each other, and enjoy each other's company. Costasiella - Hydrophid's aunt, and disliked by much of the family. She wants to be queen, and has developed a rather snotty personality. She has expressed displeasure at Hydrophid's appearance, and he's never really talked to her, but the dislike is there. trivia *able to spit out water, due to the IceWing frostbreath abilities being there, but not the cooling mechanism *fangs makes his speech sort of weird, but he's used to them and is pretty coherent gallery Weirdooo.png|Dewdrop Ice fishing.png|IGF Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Student)